


PVZ Chatfic Shenanigans

by Bloxite



Category: Plants vs Zombies, Plants vs Zombies Heroes
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, Romance ig, Sex Jokes, Swearing, pvz heroes chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloxite/pseuds/Bloxite
Summary: Chatfic with the heroes from PVZ Heroes. Also my first work.
Relationships: Huge Giganticus/Neptuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. They Finally Agree on Something!

Crazy Dave has created Group Chat "Plants Hideout"

Crazy Dave has added 11 users to the group!

Crazy Dave: Now we can discuss tactics and other stuff here without zombies! :D

Nightcap: ...And you made this at 3 am why..?

Crazy Dave: Because I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!

Green Shadow has changed her name to "Greenie"

Greenie: better..

Spudow: how the fuck do you change nicknames

Greenie: first off, language, second off, hold your name and then go to Change Nickname

Spudow: language my ass

Spudow has changed his name to "Thicc Potato"

Thicc Potato: :)

Rose: ...We're fucked

Nightcap: Yep

Wall-Knight has changed his name to "WK"

WK: Neato!

Chompzilla: JWQRT8C7GF348B

Beta Carrotina: I can't tell if Chompzilla is doing one of those joke things or not, haha.

Spudow: don't use fucking "haha" or "hehe", have a seizure like the rest of us

Crazy Dave: I regret nothing.

WK: Alrighty then.

Nightcap: I'm going back to sleep.. 'Night, all..

Chompzilla: NWFH68BEFB932NDBIEWVF

Rose: Night, Nightcap...

WK: Nighty night!

Greenie: G'Night..

Spudow: sounds fucking weird when you say night nightcap

Dr. Zomboss has created Group Chat "Super Secret Zombie Lair Hideout Of Doom!"

Dr. Zomboss has added 12 users to the group!

Crazy Dave: Oh hi

Dr. Zomboss: FUCK, SHIT, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Dr. Zomboss has removed Crazy Dave from the group!

Dr. Zomboss: Close call

Rustbolt: Wh-

Huge-Giganticus has changed his name to "Huge G"

Huge G: much better, but I'm here, mothafuckas!

Professor Brainstorm: Children these days...

Z-Mech: henlo gayes

Huge G: ...I'm straight

Z-Mech: *guys

Z-Mech: Its hard to types sometines

Professor Brainstorm has changed his name to "The Professor"

Neptuna: ooo someones getting professional

Dr. Zomboss: Right?

The Professor: Immature...

The Professor: I'm going offline, now.

Immorticia has changed her nickname to "Bat Witch"

Dr. Zomboss has changed Bat Witch's nickname to "Bat Bitch"

Dr. Zomboss: :)

Bat Bitch: why must things be this way with you

Huge G: ngl its actually pretty funny

Z-Mech: whatsa ngl

Huge G: not gonna lie

Z-Mech: lie aboutw what

Neptuna: having a gay orgy with zomboss and crazy dave

Huge G: biebf9uwb98fbe

Neptuna: see?

Super Brainz: YOU'RE GONNA SCAR HIM, NEPTUNA!

Huge G: ive already seen too much of this world

Bat Bitch: Poor dear...

Rustbolt: ...Zomboss look at what you created!

Electric Boogaloo has changed his name to "Boogaboi"

Boogaboi: YO YO YO BOOGABOI'S IN THE HOUSEEEEEEEEE

Huge G: Boogaloo what the hell happened

Neptuna: WHO HURT YOU

Crazy Dave is DMing Dr. Zomboss!

Crazy Dave: Hi I know we're like enemies but I had a thought!

Dr. Zomboss: Which is?

Crazy Dave: We make a group chat for all the heroes!

Dr. Zomboss: Why on EARTH would we do that?!

Crazy Dave: BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!

Dr. Zomboss: ...I knew you were gonna say that.

Dr. Zomboss: But fine.. More torture for them , I guess.

Crazy Dave created the Group Chat "Plants and Zombies Heroes Hideout"

Crazy Dave has added Dr. Zomboss to the group!

Crazy Dave has given Dr. Zomboss admin privelages!

Crazy Dave has added 11 users to the group!

Dr. Zomboss has added 11 users to the group!

Huge-Giganticus: the fuck

Huge-Giganticus has changed his name to "Huge G"

Huge G: there we go

Spudow: oh shit we usin' nicknames

Spudow has changed his name to "Thicc Potato"

Green Shadow has changed her name to "Greenie"

Electric Boogaloo has changed his name to "Boogaboi"

Wall-Knight has changed his name to "WK"

WK: So what are we doing here..?

Crazy Dave: Talking, I guess!

Huge G: sure sounds fun

Neptuna: there are plants here

Neptuna: end of the world is near bois

Immorticia: And girls...

Dr. Zomboss has changed Immorticia's name to "Bat Bitch"

Dr. Zomboss: Knew I forgot something

Bat Bitch: Why

Dr. Zomboss: Cuz it's funny

Rose: ...daddy issues?

Huge G: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

Thicc Potato: THE FUCK YO

Boogaboi: SPICY

Greenie: ...I'm so dissapointed in the universe...

Z-Mech: oh henlos new gayes

Z-Mech: guys*

Huge G: zmech strikes back

Professor Brainstorm has changed his name to "The Professor"

Neptuna: fancy pants is awake

Neptuna: funs over

Neptuna: good night

Huge G: g'night little mermaid

WK: Night!!

Greenie: It's 9 in the morning

WK: Oh

WK: Time flies fast...

The Professor: Indeed, young Wall Nut...

Super Brainz: I just realized that I look hunkier than ever

Huge G: selfcest intensifies

Z-Mech: whats an seclfcest?

Huge G: nows not the time-

Greenie: I feel bad for Z-Mech now... Having to put up with all of your shit every day

Thicc Potato: GREENIE SWEARING IS SOMETHING I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE

Nightcap: What the heck did I just wake up to

Rose: Chaos...

Nightcap: Oh, Rose... I need you to come over as soon as possible...

Rose: And why's that?

Nightcap: ...that's private

Rose: Alright, I'm on my way.

Super Brainz: And then there were... Two less...

Huge G: yep

Dr. Zomboss: You guys are being less hostile than expected...

Crazy Dave: Nice!

Thicc Potato: look the two grandpas are talking again

Huge G: yeah boomers get outta here

Dr. Zomboss: Call me a boomer again and I'm gonna destroy your flying chair

Huge G: meanie :(

Solar Flare: What's up? And more importantly, what'd I miss?

Bat Bitch: Nicknames, chaos, boomer calling, and Z-Mech being naive

Solar Flare: Oh

Huge G: guys help brainfreeze is on a ramage

Huge G: i sorta beat him at smash bros and now hes smashing everything

The Smash: but that smashes job

Huge G: i know

Neptuna: smash in which way

Greenie: Hopefully the destructive way

Greenie: Though both ways are equally bad so

Thicc Potato: are yall gonna stop him or

Huge G: i WOULD but hes very big

Solar Flare: Shorty

Huge G: THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT

Neptuna: dammit solar why you gotta call him a shorty

Huge G: bitch i'm coming for you

Neptuna: which bitch

Thicc Potato: whats poppin epic gamers

Boogaboi: yo wus up man?

Thicc Potato: nothin' much man what about you

Boogaboi: same here man, just vibin' along

Thicc Potato: nice nice i guess im doing the same man

The Professor: What did I just witness...

Huge G: im comfy in my new blanket

Z-Mech: sendt pic

Huge G: pbs.twimg.com/media/EXINbYtWAAAirvO?format=jpg&name=medium

Greenie: Oh. My. Lord.

Neptuna: HOLY SHIT HE'S FUCKING PURE

Thicc Potato: WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CUTE

Z-Mech: precious

The Smash: why huge so short cute

Huge G: lol thanks guys


	2. Chompzilla Decides To Eat Everything

Thicc Potato: day two of random shit going on

Solar Flare: Huge G came over and ruined all my video games :(

Huge G: learned your lesson yet?

Neptuna: told ya to not call him shorty

Grass Knuckles has changed his name to "Grass"

Grass: Yes hello

Grass: I am alive

Chompzilla: hfe9wbfwe8bf8ew

Solar Flare: Oh hey Grass..! What's up..?

Grass: You had me trapped in that damn cellar for almost two weeks

Grass: What do you mean what's up?

Neptuna: oo kinky

Grass: 98EQBF8B32DN-9Q2DDBUOWE

Huge G: COCK AND BALL TORTURE BY WIKIPEDIA

Thicc Potato: goddamn it and here i was think we were safe

Greenie: ...

Nightcap: ...

The Professor: Anyways, off the topic of... That..

The Professor: What are you all doing today?

The Smash: smash is smashing

Boogaboi: Vibin'

Neptuna: thinking about grass and cbt

Grass: Shut-

Solar Flare: I still hate you, Huge

Huge G: love you too, sweetie

Z-Mech: hiay again

Z-Mech: i just wked up

Neptuna: morning

WK: Morning!!

Nightcap: Guys Chompzilla is raiding the kitchen again

Grass: Oh God not again

Solar Flare: Let's just hope she calms down after she eats... The kitchen...

Neptuna: lol what she eats the kitchen?

Rose: Yeah, and not just the food there... She eats the ACTUAL kitchen.

Greenie: It takes a lot for her appetite to be settled, which, thankfully almost never comes around..

Huge G: sounds rough lmao

Neptuna: yeah good luck with that

Grass: Thanks... I guess.

Brainfreeze: Oh hey didn't realize I was in this

Huge G: despite the fact we had almost over 200 messages

Brainfreeze: see I never check my phone

Neptuna: idc still over 200 messages

Greenie: Okay update Chompzilla is currently eating the couch

The Smash: why?

Greenie: She's still hungry...

Huge G: its been too silent what the fuck is going on

Grass: Chompzilla has vored Nightcap, I repeat, Chompzilla has vored Nightcap.

Thicc Potato: yeah and uh, we're gonna need to rebuild the plant hideout

Greenie: Yeah Chomp ate that, too...

Crazy Dave: She even ate my Twiddydinkies! >:(

Z-Mech: Oh nwo that terrble

Thicc Potato: chompzilla is now bigger and is currently eating a house

Crazy Dave: Oh that's just Rod, the local Ice Cream Man!

Huge G: yeah shes headed out way ZOMBIES! SCATTER!

Neptuna: im stuck in this damn fish bowl someone needs to push or carry me

Huge G: have fun with your you problems

The Professor: I'll come and get you, Neptuna...

Neptuna: better than nothing

Thicc Potato: chomp just shit out nightcap

Rose: And it was pretty graphic, too...

Nightcap: I've seen some messed up shit today

Huge G: pun intended?

Nightcap: No

Thicc Potato: shes heading for the city

Bat Bitch: That's not good...

Rose: No duh

Greenie: Alright, us plants are gonna go, now... We'll keep you updated.

Super Brainz: Alrighty then, please do.

Thicc Potato: the city is in fucking ruins

Greenie: But at least Chompzilla isn't hungry anymore... Right..?

Rose: She's also shrunken down to normal size

Super Brainz: And I though us zombies were insane..

Thicc Potato: well, alls well that ends well

Brainfreeze: it really doesn't sound well

Thicc Potato: thats besides the point

Brainfreeze: if you say so...

Chompzilla: uvtcew87vf98ewbfb9uewb

Greenie: Please don't go and ruin the next city...

Thicc Potato: yeah lol dont do it bad girl

Huge G: naughty chompy

Chompzilla: evihpywe97vvb08ewhf

Neptuna: help my pet is on the loose again

Huge G: keep that thing

Huge G: on a leash

Neptuna: well when it doesn't have a neck its kinda hard too

Thicc Potato: do octopi even have necks?

Grass: I'd hope not

The Smash: oo yummy octopus

The Smash: can we eat octopuses for din din?

The Professor: No, we're having brains again.

Crazy Dave: YOU BASTARD

Greenie: YOU BASTARD

Solar Flare: YOU BASTARD

Huge G: ha triple jinx

Greenie: Shut it, Huge

Solar Flare: Yeah shorty!

Huge G: THAT'S IT I'M COMIN' FOR YOU BITCH

Thicc Potato: ah shit here we go again

Solar Flare: ROUND TWO BRING IT OOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Super Brainz: Aaaaand there they go again

Bat Bitch: When will they give it a rest?

Neptuna: probably at the end of time

Thicc Potato: fair enough

Beta Carrotina: Shorty got here fast

Grass: A brawl is surely brewing!

Rustbolt: Yyyyyyyyyou're up!

Greenie: Oh lord the Shorty's winning

Thicc Potato: YEAH MESS HER UP HUGE!

WK: Spud!

Thicc Potato: what?

Grass: Damn he won again

Beta Carrotina: R.I.P Solar

Chompzilla: vubiewubfwe8

Neptuna: the mystery of "when will chompzilla type correctly" continues

Nightcap is DMing Rose!

Nightcap: Hey, Rose... Do you mind coming over again? You know, to the dojo?

Rose: Yeah, sure... What for?

Nightcap: I need to ask you something...

Rose: Hm? Like what?

Nightcap: Um.. Like advice...

Rose: Uh... Sure! I'll be over ASAP!

Nightcap: Thanks...

Huge-Giganticus is DMing Super Brainz!

Huge-Giganticus: yo, uh, I need some advice..

Super Brainz: On what?

Huge-Giganticus: im 90% sure i have a crush on neptuna...

Super Brainz: Aw! How cute!

Huge-Giganticus: yeah so uh

Huge-Giganticus: i need help on asking her out

Super Brainz: Well, just go up to her, and ask her out!

Super Brainz: Say something like "Wanna go eat brains somewhere with me?"

Super Brainz: And if she says yes, just schedule a date with her!

Huge-Giganticus: advice noted

Huge-Giganticus: thanks, pal

Neptuna: so iyts been kinda quite whats everyone been up to

Greenie: Rebuilding and stuff...

Beta Carrotina: Yeah, REALLY fun stuff...

Thicc Potato: yay, go team, wooo

Greenie: Spudow won't even help, and Rose and Nightcap are no where to be seen!

Grass: And don't forget that Solar is still lying down from Huge's... Tantrum...

Huge G: FBUEBF8EWB8FBEW8 SHUT UP

Thicc Potato: i wouldnt get him pissed or hes gonna come over here and wreck our progress.

Grass: Fair enough, I'll shut up now.

Huge-Giganticus is DMing Neptuna!

Huge-Giganticus: hey, um, you availble rn?

Neptuna: yeah why

Huge-Giganticus: i wanted to know if i um

Huge-Giganticus: could take you out...?

Huge-Giganticus: to like eat brains and hang out or something

Huge-Giganticus: i dunno...

Neptuna: are you asking me out on a date

Huge-Giganticus: ...yeah...

Neptuna: yeah sure im down

Neptuna: so when are we going?

Huge-Giganticus: does friday work?

Neptuna: yep. i look forward to it.

Huge-Giganticus: great!


	3. A Date and Some Boating Lessons

Huge G: yo wus poppin' logang

Neptuna: never say that again

Thicc Potato: p l e a s e

The Professor: What is a "logang"?

Huge G: a group of mentally unstable children committing gangrape

Chompzilla: fhew98fb2eebfuiew

Thicc Potato: agreed

Super Brainz: Were you looking at the Urban Dictionary again?

Huge G: shut

Grass: Exposed

Greenie: Chompzilla is singing again oh no

Grass: CRAZY DAVE RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Brainfreeze: Which Little Shop of Horrors song is it?

Greenie: Mean Green Mother From Outer Space

Greenie: Wait how did you know it was a Little Shop song?

Brainfreeze: Chomp is literally Audrey II the Plant Hero.

Greenie: Fair enough...

Grass: Yeah, Chompzilla's a huge fan of Little Shop

Huge G: coincidence? i think not

Neptuna: i just realized todays friday

Neptuna: you know what that means, huge

Huge G: yup

Huge G: im thinking of around 6, does that work for you?

Neptuna: yep. works fine for me

Huge G: sweet

Super Brainz: What's going on?

Huge G: we're gonna go out on a date

Neptuna: yep, this should be interesting

Super Brainz: Aww! How cute!

Bat Bitch: Who'd think that Huge would go out with Neptuna?

Thicc Potato: yo my boi huge got himself a date lets gooooooo

Huge G: ikr 

Neptuna: 2 hours till

The Professor: Good luck with that...

Greenie: Yeah, have fun.

WK: Good luck you two! Hope it works out!

Huge G: thanks, wk

WK: Mhm!

youtube.com/watch?v=0Wv9RqfiSyk (play this when reading)

Bat Bitch: Welcome everyone to your first day of boating school!

Grass: I really don't wanna be hear right now..

Thicc Potato: same

Super Brainz: It can't be THAT bad... Right..?

Bat Bitch: *writes on board* Now who can tell me what to do at a stop sign?

WK: Stop!

Bat Bitch: Correct, you always stop at a stop sign!

The Smash: smash doesnt drive car tho

Bat Bitch: *writes on board* can anyone tell me what the colors on a traffic light mean?

Thicc Potato: teacher im colorblind

Bat Bitch: ...That's a you problem

Super Brainz: Green means go, uh... Yellow means die...

Greenie: No you idiot, Yellow means slow down, and Red means stop.

Bat Bitch: Correct, both of you. Besides the die part.

Super Brainz: OI, DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT

Greenie: THEN STOP BEING ONE, IT'S THAT SIMPLE!

Bat Bitch: BOTH OF YOU, BE QUIET! OR I'M SENDING YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL!

Bat Bitch: Now then... Who knows what the steering wheel is for?

Brainfreeze: steering, duh

Bat Bitch: What does a rear view mirror do?

Grass: I dunno.. Allows you to see the boat behind you?

Bat Bitch: Yeah, sure.

Thicc Potato: whens lunch

Greenie: When's home time?

Super Brainz: When's recess?

Bat Bitch: ...Class dismissed...

Huge-Giganticus is DMing Neptuna!

Huge-Giganticus: you almost ready?

Neptuna: yeah, just gimmie like 5 more minutes

Huge-Giganticus: you gots it

Neptuna: ok, im ready. you can come out now...

Huge-Giganticus: here goes nothin...

Huge G arrived to pick up Neptuna, he was floating around on his high-tech chair Zomboss gave him for being the newest recruit. His undead heart was beating quite fast, and he adjusted his little tie on his equally adorable little tux he was wearing. He knocked on Neptuna's door, sweating a bit due to being quite nervous. Within a few seconds, the door opened to have Neptuna appear, in her iconic fishbowl. "Hey, looking sharp." Neptuna said, the scraping of her bowl being moved by non other than Owen, Neptuna's octo-pet. "Yeah, don't mind Owen... He's kinda the only way I'm gonna move.. Hehe.." She scratched the back of her head, a little bit embarrassed by this. "I was wondering how you were gonna move around." Huge said. "Seems like you thought outside of the box, er in this case, fishbowl." The both giggled softly at Huge's joke, already chatting about small talk.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at "Le Zombie amoureux", a fancy restaurant that Crazy Dave built just for the zombies. Sure, he hated them, but he knew the Zombies were probably gonna stay for good, so he made them a little restaurant. Huge decided to park his chair outside, and walked with Neptuna and Owen inside. Thankfully, Dave also thought of the aquatic zombies, and made a little section for them. "Ah, Huge-Giganticus, this must be your 6 'o clock reservation?" Said Ronnie, the best (and only) waiter. "Mhm, water-section, remember?" Huge asked. "Yes, right this way, you two." The followed Ronnie, where Neptuna jumped in the to small pool that was meant to be her seat. "Thanks, Owen. Just hang around for a bit, 'kay?" Neptuna ordered. Owen gave a swift salute and left the two alone. 'Wow, can't believe Huge actually thought ahead..." Neptuna thought, blushing a slight bit. Huge then handed her a menu. "Start browsing, I'll pay for anything."

"Too many good choices..." Huge said, looking over the menu of delicious brains. "There's cow brain... Pig brain... Chicken brain- Well maybe not that one... Oh, and human brains..." He mumbled to himself quietly. Neptuna, on the other hand, already knew what she wanted. "I'll order when you order." She noted, poking her index fingers together. "R-Right, I think I know what I want.." He quickly decided on getting himself the pig brain, not an AMAZING choice but it would suffice. Ronnie soon enough came around and took their orders, Huge with a pig brain, and Neptuna with an unusual choice, weasel brain. "It'll be out in about 15 minutes." And Ronnie was off.

"So, what've you been up to recently?" Huge asked, trying to spark up a conversation again. "I've been studying more on marine life, but not much more than that..." She said. "What about yourself?" "I've tried installing some rail guns onto my chair, maybe give me an edge over the plants finally!" Huge was pretty proud of himself for that one, and Neptuna even clapped quietly. "Nice, nice.." she said. "I've been wondering something, though... Why'd you wanna take me out in the first place..?" Neptuna said quietly, blushing and turning away. "I-I, um... Well, I've, um.. Always sorta wanted to take you out sometime... I mean, c'mon! You're funny, get my jokes, fun to hang out with..." Huge scratched the back of his head, blushing quite a bit as well, smiling all the while. "W-Well... I... Really appreciate you taking me out! I haven't gotten fresh air in a while, and, well, it feels good to be out, eating with an amazing zombie!" At that moment, they both blushed immensely, then looked at each other and laughed. "You're as red as an Ultomato!" Huge said, chuckling quite some bit. "Says the one that's as red as the tip of a Pyre Vine!" Neptuna shot back, chuckling as well. Another ten minutes passed, when they got their food and ate, talking to each other all the while.

"Geez I am stuffed.." Huge said, sending the bill to Ronnie. Neptuna said the same, Owen pulling up with her fishbowl. "Three... Two... One.." And Neptuna jumped back into her bowl. "Shall we?" Huge went to get his chair, and floated alongside Neptuna, having a bit more small talk before they arrived at Neptuna's room. "I had an amazing time tonight... Does next Saturday work for you?" Neptuna asked, smiling grandly. "Scheduling our second date already, are ya? Well, I'm down!" Huge said, hugging Neptuna before floating along. Neptuna waved goodbye, blushing still. 

Huge G: hey bois and girls, im baaaaaaack!

Greenie: So, how'd it go?

Neptuna: amazing

Thicc Potato: oo my boi Huge moving his way up to first base

Huge G: oh shut it, spud...

Rose: Sorry I wasn't present, just had some important business to attend to...

Nightcap: Same here...

Huge G: stop having oral sex and be active for once

Thicc Potato: fbewufgwesufb8wehfw8eb

Rose: Quiet, Huge...


	4. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Chapter 4 Yep That's The Title

Thicc Potato: uuuuuuuuugh

Thicc Potato: today is SO boring...

Greenie: We're still building while you're just sitting down... And you say YOU'RE bored...

Huge G: geez its been like 3 days and you still havent finished rebuilding?

Greenie: It would definitely be helpful if we had everyone helping... Rose... Nightcap..

Huge G: I TOLD THEM TO STOP HAVING ORAL SEX BUT NOOOOOOOO THEY JUST DIDNT LISTEN

Rose: I said quiet, Huge..

Nightcap: Yeah, it's serious business.

Neptuna: thats what they all say lmao

Thicc Potato: wait does neptuna even have an ass

Greenie: Well, yeah... She has to use the bathroom some way.

Brainfreeze: Maybe she doesnt need to use the bathroom?

The Smash: smash think she poop out of her tail end

Thicc Potato: and if thats where she shits... OH GOD

Thicc Potato: huge you better start practicing abstinence

Greenie: But what if he wants kids?

Thicc Potato: ...

Super Brainz: ...

Brainfreeze: ...

Huge G: ...

Neptuna: why the hell are we talking about my ass anyways

Thicc Potato: we arent now

Huge G: we have things to discuss, nep...

Huge G: ill be back

Huge G: adios

Impfinity: hey fuckers

Impfinity: just got back from my vacation

Impfinity: :)

Zomboss: You're back earlier than expected

Zomboss: How was it?

Impfinity: amazing, besides getting shamed

Impfinity: but we all know I can create clones of myself and gang up on people :)

Thicc Potato: that just sounds wrong

Neptuna: RAPE!

Neptuna: oh shit huges here gotta go

Thicc Potato: DONT FORGET YOUR PURITY RINGS

Impfinity: mickey mouse sells sex to little girls

Thicc Potato: w-well maybe, well refuse to go on stage!

Impfinity: YOU DONT, FUCKING, TALK TO ME, LIKE THAT, haha, YOU LITTLE, PIECE, OF, SHIT!

Impfinity: GET THE FUCK UP GET THE FUCK UP haha!

Impfinity: Now do we have a problem?

Branfreeze: No mr mouse..

Thicc Potato: no mr mouse...

Impfinity: Good! Cause I thought we had a problem! Now go make me some more money, haha!

Nightcap: Avid South Park fans, I see..

Impfinity: yup!

Bat Bitch: Who's ready for more Boating School?!

Grass: NO GOD PLEASE NO

Super Brainz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rose: Today's been quite... Quiet...

Thicc Potato: probably because huge and neptuna arent online

Super Brainz: Yeah, they're always online...

Greenie: Maybe some relationship stuff?

Rose: Yet you bash me and Nightcap whenever we're away..

Thicc Potato: yeah because god knows what you two do, huge and neptuna at least stated they like each other! you two just randomly go offline and have make out time idk

Nightcap: It's serious business, not tomfoolery like you suggest.

Rose: Yeah...

Thicc Potato: then whats this serious business that yall are doing

Rose: Classified, business..

Thicc Potato: im not convinced therefore i still believe you are having sex

Nightcap: Whatever... Rose, I need you over again..

Rose: Over and out.

Grass: Combustable lit my hand on fire so I'm armless at the moment

Impfinity: HAHA NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS

Impfinity: ...

Impfinity: whoops wrong chat

Thicc Potato: fbeifbweuofhoiw

Captain Combustable has changed his name to "Capcom"!

Capcom: Then don't try to punch me asshole

Grass: THEN STOP BEING ON FIRE

Capcom: I'm a Torchwood

Capcom: IT'S WHAT I DO

Impfinity: lmao hes not wrong

Chompzilla: DNBSQKUBIUEFPQBFQN

Thicc Potato: aaaaaaaand theres chompy

Huge G: why is the splatoon soundtrack so damn good

Neptuna: he legit brought both his switch and wii u over so we could play the splatoon games

Huge G: im better at 2 and shes better at the original

Huge G: but we both agree the first game has the better soundtrack

Impfinity: tbh i like the second games soundtrack a bit better but its mostly due to octo expansion

Huge G: wait how many of yall have switches

Impfinity: me

Thicc Potato: right here

Greenie: I do!

Grass: Same

Bat Bitch: Somehow I do

Neptuna: i just use huges

Brainfreeze: I also have one!

Rustbolt: I do too!

Huge G: meet me at my place, we're having a tournament for splatoon 2

Within minutes of that comment being sent out, everyone who said they had a Switch got their Splatoon 2 cartridges and headed over to Huge's house. Neptuna just used Huge's Switch to compete, but Huge himself would be the referee and narrator. The match-ups were as follows: Neptuna vs. Brainfreeze, Rustbolt vs. Grass, Immorticia vs. Green Shadow, and Spudow vs. Impfinity. Brainfreeze easily won his match, as was the same for Rustbolt. Green Shadow barely won her match, as Immorticia was surprisingly good at the game. Spudow and Impfinity was the closest match yet, as Spudow clutched the victory with a 41.7 to 41.6. Brainfreeze again won easily, and Spudow beat Green Shadow without a sweat. So now it was the finals, Brainfreeze vs. Spudow.

They both started out fine enough, the stage was MC.Princess Diaries, and they both had inked up quite a bit of turf. It was going to be a real close one. A few splats later, Pearl came descending down from the sky as both players ran towards the center to active the Princess Cannon. Spudow got there first and activated it, only to get splatted by Brainfreeze right after. And a minute later, the results came in. Spudow won in the end, but it was another 0.1 point victory. "Good game, dude." Spudow said, shaking Brainfreeze's hand. They all disbanded and headed back to the group chat

Thicc Potato: gg my guy

Brainfreeze: Good game!

Impfinity: yer good, laddie! we better have a rematch soon!

Thicc Potato: its on, imp

Impfinity: great!

Rose: I'm back... Anything interesting go on?

Thicc Potato: I won a Splatoon 2 tournament

Rose: Neat!

Huge G: until next time... bfuibfuewbfjowebf


End file.
